WildBlade
by Xenolord
Summary: An Aurin sent to Planet Nexus to serve as a Protostar Subcontractor to both sides in the brewing war stumbles across an ancient relic from a long-dead race.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Even though WildStar isn't out yet, and my roommate will ARGUE WITH ME ON THIS, I still can do it. Because f'k you, that's why.

Disclaimer: WildStar is property of Carbine Studios, and WitchBlade is owned by Top Cow Entertainment. Akkiabra and all other characters, however, are mine.

WildBlade

Prologue

Planet Nexus. Seems like everyone wants this rock. For what reason, I don't think I'll ever know. All I know is, a woman with my particular... talents... is an almost must; what with the brewing war, and both sides needing someone to build structures... which will only be destroyed, but I don't care. Tear it down, and that just means you've got to pay me more to build it again. Now I find myself on a transport ship to Nexus, along with a rather mixed group of engineers sent to settle and colonize this dustball. Sitting in my seat, buckled safely in, magazine in hand, I hum to myself as I dream of all the money I'm going to make on this job.

"You seem rather happy for yourself, Aurin." Comes a gruff voice from the aisle of the craft. Lowering the magazine and looking up, I see the chiseled image of the Granok Sergeant who hired me and my crew. I give him a cute smile and nod.

"Do I have a reason not to be, Sergeant?" I ask politely, my words rolling off my tongue like honey. "Here I am, on to the most sought after planet in the whole galaxy, with my boys in tow, about to build whatever the honorable Exiles wish me to." I close the magazine and fold my lithe hands gently over it on my lap. "I couldn't be happier to do my service." A beat. "The money's nice, too."

"I knew it was going to devolve into money with you, Akkiabra. It always does. You engineers are all alike. Money grubbing little blighters." My smile only deepens.

"Oh, please, Sergeant. You misunderstand me. My boys and I are only pleased to be serving, money aside. It's simply... a bonus." The Granok's features frowned deeper, shaking his head.

"What am I gonna do with you, Assentia?" I only laughed again, picking up my magazine as the Sergeant walked on down the aisle. Somehow, I didn't want to know what the good Sergeant would do with me, given the option... I settled into my seat a bit more, blue fur ruffling under my clothes as my back slid down into the seat cushion. This really was the life. As I began to look over a rather nice pair of dice earrings, the PA system chimed, the mechanical female voice sounding.

"Attention. This shuttle is -inbound- from -Protostar Headquarters- to -Planet Nexus-. If your final destination is not -Planet Nexus-, then please stay on the shuttle for your next flight. If you are disembarking on -Planet Nexus-, then please collect all of your valuables when we land, and follow the flight crew. A word of warning: The current threat level for -Planet Nexus- has been elevated to -Shit's Goin' Down-, due to the increased hostilities between -The Exiles- and -The Dominion-. Protostar advises all that should you choose to start a new life on -Planet Nexus-, there is a -very high- probability of your quick and painful demise. Remember. Protostar is not responsible for your mangled corpse. Thank you. Good-bye. And good luck. T-Minus -twenty- -five- minutes until landing." Not terribly reassuring. I stood to address the others.

"Alright, attention everyone." All turned to face me. "You just heard, we're going to be landing in twenty five minutes... probably ten more to get off this tub... and I suspect another forty minutes to go through customs and another fifteen to get our luggage... so I suspect we're looking at a little over an hour before we get down to work. Hope you are all ready." There came a roar of support from the whole ship, causingcausing a smile to form on my face. "Good. Let's show 'em where their money is going." I sat back in my seat and reached for the seat back in front of me, taking out the large envelope that's been there since we took off, the front displaying the Protostar label, as well as the insigneas of about five other large corporations. Sliding a claw across the seal, I opened it and withdrew the datapad within. Reacting to my touch, the display clicked on, displaying the Protostar logo. Briefing time.

"Greetings Protostar Subcontractor! It is our pleasure to welcome you to another fine job opportunity! This time, it is with reverence that I tell you your area of operation is the fabled Planet Nexus. You have been hired out to both The Exile faction, as well as The Dominion to act as private contractors. We realize that tensions on Planet Nexus are tense at the moment, so to help facilitate good relations to both sides, Prtotostar has assigned you a secondary Chief Architect for this tour, you'll find her profile later." Oh good. Last time I did work for The Dominion, I had armed guards watching all of my boys' moves...

"You are to be stationed on Nexus for the period of three years, or a time when your services are no longer required." The image on the datapad continued undaunted by my thoughts. "The second shuttle that was sent before you has already landed on Planet Nexus, and all of your equipment should be already unloaded and ready for your first project..."

"I hate to interrupt you in the middle of your briefing..." Came an unfamiliar voice behind me, causing me to pause the playback and look. Getting to my feet, I watched the lithe, mechanical figure of a woman I saw when we boarded. She was noticeably mechanical, her face and body giving the tell-tale ticks of a Mechari.

"No, no. What can I do for you?" She extended her hand to me gently.

"My name is Annah. I was assigned as a liaison in case we get Dominion projects." I smiled to her and nodded, ears flopping every which way. I took her extended hand and gave it a shake.

"Pleasure to meet you. Akkiabra. I take it you're the secondary Chief Architect I was told about?" She nodded courtly.

"I am. In the event of a Dominion Project, I have been authorized to temporarily take your position. However, for Exile projects, I am to be used like any other you have in your employ." I gave her a smile and a nod. It really was good to know I wouldn't have to worry about getting shot at again. I did not want another Bersivren IV incident. She bowed swiftly. "I hate to cut our introductions short, but I best get to my seat for landing. Pleasure meeting you, and I look forward to working for and with you."

"Same to you." Sitting back down, I finished up my briefing, then put my head back to close my eyes for a few minutes.

-Half An Hour Later-

We landed with no trouble on our first build site, a fairly flat piece of land we were scheduled to build a small outpost for Exiles.

"Demolition crew, I want this done quickly and as cleanly as possible. Start setting up to clear the land." I commanded to the men wearing red arm bands, the group nodding and beginning to unpack their equipment. I looked about, trying to find a redhead I knew.

"Looking for me, Akki?" Came a woman's voice behind me, causing me to turn. A green-eyed human smiled as I jumped back. "Ha! Did I scare you?" She was thin, her red hair pulled into a long ponytail down her back, her glasses hanging gently off her nose.

"Lyndrys... there you are. I need a geographic survey of the land, make sure it's safe to build here. I don't mind rebuilding, but it'd be on us if it just collapses." The red head, Lyndrys, nodded and fished a datapad from her bag, along with a small circular probe.

"I'd love to. Alright little guy." She was speaking to the probe now, petting it as it floated gently in the air. "Time To do your thing." She handed the datapad to me with a smile. "Here. Do your calculations." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. Every time we do this, she has me put everything in. I spent the next ten minutes putting in dimensions, material mass and density, as well as temperature, humidity and gravimetric readings. Handing it back to her I frowned.

"Why do I have to do more of your job then I have to?" She muzzled my cheeks little.

"Because you love me, and you're better at math then I am." Which was sad when one thought about it. Lyndrys was a Scientist, her job practically revolved around mathematics... me? I just swung a hammer for a living. She watched the datapad as the little probe began to fly erratically about the field, the little blue light scanning rocks and trees in the vicinity. "Not much wiggle room, I'm afraid." She mused idly, her eyes locked with the datapad. "Structure is a hundred and eight meters squared... and we've got a hundred and fifteen meters squared of thick ground. Everything after that for as long as the probe can scan is too thin. Seems to be an impressive cave system several hundred meters below us."

"We're builders, Lyn, not explorers. Upload the data to Protostar, maybe their spleunkers can find something interesting. Who knows? Maybe that'll give you a cut." She laughed at his, knowing full well whatever cut they decide to give her would be insignificant. "The important thing;" I continued undaunted. "Is that we get this thing built. We're on a time frame." I motioned her towards the clearing. "Show me the center of this bad boy."

Keeping her eyes on the datapad, she paced through the sparse trees, following the scans of her probe. She would occasionally deftly step over a loose root or stone to avoid tripping. "Aaaaaand here we are. Fifty four meters of solid ground in all directions. She looked up from her data pad and looked at the same disappointing sight I did. Right where the middle of the compound was supposed to be was a huge rock just chilling there. Rolling her eyes and growling, she shot daggers at the block. "Oh, you have got to be frucking kidding me?!"

"You know, life just isn't fun if it doesn't mess with us, right?" I slapped her lightly in the back and reached for the radio on my belt. "Hey, Andrin, Jake." My radio crackles a few seconds later, a male voice chiming in.

"This is Andrin, what can we do for you, boss?" I thought for a second, then turned my locator on.

"Grab three sledgehammer and come to my location. We got a little problem." Andrin and Jake were always prompt with requests.

They never fail. A few precious moments after I made it, the two men; a Cassidan and Draken, appear near us, three sledgehammers ready for tearing this stone to pieces. Andrin, the Draken, handed me one of the hammers, hefting the other he held with both hands. "Alright, boys. This rock is right in the middle of where our outpost is supposed to go. I need it gone yesterday." The boys nodded and took a place near the large stone, each of us far enough away from each other so we didn't hit one another. "Alright... on three." Swinging the hammer over my head, I brought it down shouting 'three!'. The boys did the same, the three of us hitting it in sequence.

We pounded on the rock for a solid half an hour, not even making a dent in it. "Son of a bitch...!" Andrin heaved, dropping the hammer, exhausted. "What the hell is this thing made out of? Impervium?" I shook my head as I caught my breath. Leaning on the hammer, Jake looked it over, rubbing his hand over the rock's surface.

"Boss... this is meteorite. Sledgehammers aren't going to do anything. I could go run back and get some Dentonium. Dentonium'll take that out in no time at all." I nodded reluctantly. Dentonium was expensive to get anywhere but Chua, the only planet where it's production was legal.

"Alright. While you're there, grab two sticks of Dentonium, a crate of D-Grade drill bits, and our drill. If you need help, snag someone to help you carry 'em." He nodded and sprinted towards our campsite. "Dammit, this kind of shit is what holds us back." I looked to Andrin. "I need you to do me a favor, Andrin. Go back and get four stakes, a hammer and a wheel tape measure. Give you more instructions when you get back." He nodded as well and started back. "Might as well multi-task..." I turned to Lyndrys, who was busy looking at her datapad. She looked up and caught my eyes.

"Delays, delays, delays, eh?" She smiled her toothy little grin. I couldn't help but shrug and nod.

"You sure this is the only stable place to build?" Consulting her datapad once more, she skimmed the readings again.

"'Fraid so, love." Came her response. "Probe's got a five mile radius on it's topographical scanner. B'sides, they were very specific about wanting their outpost right here. We couldn't move it even if the ground was stable elsewhere." I rolled my eyes and took a seat on the rock, Lyndrys coming and sitting down next to me. She rubbed my back and stuffed the datapad back into her bag, cooing and smiling. "Hey..." She smiled to me. "Don't look so down. We'll be alright. We always are. It's just a small roadblock."

"More pissed that we've been on this planet for two hours - not even! - and already we have to deal with this crap." I growled a bit. "Usually, this kind of bullshit doesn't happen until at least a week in." Lyndrys laughed at this well, patting my back.

"Don't worry. Ten minutes and one stick of Dentonium later, and this'll all be a bad memory." Lyndrys always had way of cheering me up, no matter how sour my mood got. looking up, I watched Jake returning with Andrin and another in tow. Jake held a small crate about three feet cubed, while Andrin carried a wheel tape measure, four large wooden stakes and a large hammer. The third man, Igon; a twitchy little Chua, held two small sticks of Dentonium, the little paycho grinning like a madman.

"Good." I spoke, standing.

"Take it I get the job of bordering?" Andrin asked, having had it several times before. I gave him a little nod as Lyndrys fished her datapad out again, and tapped it a few times.

"Here." She mused, handing him the datapad. "Here's all the measurements. Have fun, darlin'." He grunted before taking off with everything to mark out the border.

"What'cha want done wi'dis, Boss?" Came Igon' s idle chattering. He held the Dentonium aloft and glared at the sticks.

"Hold on to 'em for now. Need 'em in just a bit." Jake put the crate down and opened it, a folded tripod with a heavy center rested inside, several large red drill bits resting along aide it. "Start setting up that drill. Sooner this rock is dust, sooner we can get to work." Jake knew his way around that drill like he knew the back of his own hand. He deftly and swiftly set the tripod up and hooked a drill bit to it. If these red diamond drill bits don't cut this rock, we were in real trouble. This particular drill was designed for this kind of operation; drilling into small obstructions to destroy them... just what I planned on doing. I watched Lyndrys' probe start to scan the rock.

"You were right. Meteorite stone... strange metallic anomaly from the core, though."

"Don't worry about it, Lyn. If it explodes into rare metals, Protostar will have to give us a cut." I responded to her. As the drill began to work it's way into the meteorite's core, the hulking form of the Sergeant appeared from behind.

"There a hold up here, Assentia?" He asked, watching the drill at work.

"Nothing to bad." I responded casually. "Just this meteorite we're about to blow to hell." He seemed pleased, signaled by a seen, but gentle nod.

"Good. Your escort will be here within the hour. The shuttle got held up a little while ago." I returned the nod. Military is always a day late.

It took us two drill bits and fifteen minutes to drill into the meteorite's core, far enough to put the Dentonium down to destroy it. "Alright, Igon. Time for your favorite part. Light one - one! - of those sticks and drop it down the hole. Time to make this an ex meteorite."

"Rightright!" Igon snipped, handing one of the Dentonium sticks; which was about the size and shape of a sharpee, to Jake. "Hold the boom-boom." He spoke once again, Jake looking disgusted.

"You know I hate how this crap makes my hands smell like sulphur..." Undaunted, Igon stuck the stick b'twixt his teeth and found a lighter amongst his person, flicking it on. Lighting the fuse, he hopped onto the rock and spat the Dentonium down the hole.

"FIRE IN DA HOLES!" He belted, hopping off and sprinting to safety. We followed suit, hiding a good few meters from the blast zone. Dentonium was powerful stuff, capable of blowing even the hardest stone to powder. A handful of seconds later, there came a dull thud. "Thud? Why it go thud and not boom? Dentonium no make thud! Dentonium make boom!" I sighed and ruffled my hair.

"Well, that was unexpected..." I mused, looking at the sledgehammer on the ground. Dipping down I picked it up and heafted it into my two hands. "Andrin, Jake, grab your hammers and-"

"No! No hammers! Dentonium fix! Dentonium solution to all problems!"

"Igon, I don't think that's wise..." Jake mused as the Chua snatched the second stick from Jake's hand. He sprinted back to the rock, lighter in hand, and leapt up.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Lighting the second stick, he spat it down the hole.

"FIRE IN DA HOLES! AGAIN!" He called. I reached up and tried to grapple him to pull him down, the crazed Chua staring down the hole with one eye. Before any of us could react, the Dentonium exploded, knocking all of us ten feet back and to our rears.

"...ke up! Come on, wake up!" I was awoken to someone gently shaking me. My eyes fluttered open to seesee who it was. The blurred figure slowly turned into red hair and green eyes... Lyndrys.

"Lyn...?" I asked, the woman sighing heavily in relief.

"Thank the gods you're alright..." Lyndrys smiled deeply at me, giving me a hug then helping me to my feet. I surveyed the damage, the rock blown clean out of the ground, small pieces of meteorite littering the field, and a small crater where it had once rested.

"Everyone alright?" I asked. Jake was looking around frantically.

"I can't find Igon!" He belted frantically. "Help me look!"

"He's smaller then all of us, he probably flew farther." I started to shamble around, getting my bearings as a small plume of smoke caught my eye. Bet that's Igon. "Igon, you alright?" I watched his singed head pop up, toothiest grin ever plastered on his face.

"BEST! BOOM! IN! HISTORY!" Smiling, I turned to the rest.

"He's okay!" I saw Jake sigh happily, pleased his good friend was safe. "Alright, boys. Show's over, let's get to work." I motioned to them with both hands. Lyndrys smiled at me, her eyes looking at my right hand.

"That's a pretty bracelet you put on, Akki. When did you start wearing jewelry?" I blinked at her satupified.

"What bracelet?" Lifting both hands, I saw a silver bracelet on my right wrist over my vein, a shimmering red ruby set into the frame. I studiedthe bracelet for a moment. Running two fingers around the gem, it shown brilliantly in the high Sun.

"That's new... I didn't put this this on..." Lyndrys blinked at me confusedly.


	2. Chapter One

One

Lyndrys held my arm as she looked at the beautiful bracelet on my wrist. "The red goes good with your eyes... You sure you didn't put this on, Akki? You are one for spontaneous acts."

"I'm pretty sure I remember what I put on in the morning, Lyn." I poked it with a nail, the bracelet not even moving with the stimuli. "Is it..." I tried to dig my nails under the bracelet, finding that I'm only stabbing myself. "Ow...!" I helped, rubbing my wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"It's stuck to my skin, I think..." Lyndrys stared at it.

"Hold still, love." Looking to the side, she let out a sharp whistle, her probe floating over to her, the sphere scanning my wrist and arm. As Lyndrys stared at the datapad, her loose smile turned sour quickly. "What...?" She mused. "This... this can't be right..."

"What?" I asked, her words making me unnerved. She continued to stare at the display, either ignoring or not hearing my question. "What?" Still no answer. "Dammit, Lyn, talk to me." She looked up and showed me the datapad.

"Whatever this is, Akki, has fused with your wrist, and is tapping into your bloodstream." I blinked. I was no scientist.

"It's 'tapping into my bloodstream' how?" She looked back at the datapad and made some strange swiping gestures on the screen.

"I can't tell. Whatever this thing is... I can only guess that it's synchronizing with your system... I... I recognize some of these signals it's giving off... it's broadcasting a weak Eldan signal on a very, very low cyberbionic signal."

"English please, Lyn." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"This thing is talking to something... inside you."

"Inside me..." She nodded, only causing more confusion. "Inside me how?"

"Well... it's no secret that Eldan artifacts on dozens of worlds have hinted that the Eldan had toyed with the genetic and social development of several species, Cassian, Human and Aurin included. Evidence of this can be found in small genetic markers placed in the species in question. Most people have half, quarter or even eighth effectiveness of these markers, if their blood even has them. It's possible that this artifact, whatever it may be, is communicating with the markers in your blood." My head was starting to spin.

"Will it hurt me?" I asked the important question, Lyndrys returning to her datapad and probe data.

"As far as I can tell, no. I mean... it doesn't hurt now, does it?" I looked at it and shook my head.

"Not really. Feel kinda good, actually. Awake." Lyndrys nodded, satisfied.

"Then as far as I can tell, it's safe. It anything changes, though, if it starts hurting, you need to tell me. I... can't do anything, but I want to know." I was gonna ask what she'd do if it did start hurting... not a comforting answer Lyn.

"Boss Lady has pretty bracelet... What it taste like?" Igon asked, bouncing up onto my shoulder. Without realizing it, Jake and Igon had gathered around me to see my newest toy.

"I'm not going to taste it, Igon. What are you two doing just standing around? Igon, go help Zellos unpack, Jake, go give Andrin a hand. I'm not paying you to gawk at my breasts." Lyndrys laughed at my usual banter, taking hold of my hand.

"I'm here for you, Akki..." I smiled to her concern, patting her hand.

"Appreciate it, but right now Lyn, I need you over there making sure we've got all our equipment." She gave me a smile and a nod, trotting off back to camp. Left alone, I held my wrist up and looked at the shimmering jewel. Whatever this was... whatever strange Eldan artifact had lodged onto my wrist... I just hope I can get it off if it comes to that...

Striding back into camp, I watched my boys go about their business of unpacking our gear and getting materials situated. I watched as the sergeant locked eyes with me and started over. "There you are, Assentia. Bad news, I'm afraid." I groaned and shook my head. Didn't know if I could take anymore bad news today.

"What's wrong?"

"I should have told you this before but... we're on the boarder of the Exile/Dominion DMZ."

"I know where this is going. Which side are we closer to?"

"Dominion." I groaned. Great. "And there's a patrol moving our way." Another, louder groan. "A large, armed patrol." A third, even larger groan.

"We're Protostar Subcontractors, Sergeant. They can't attack us, or they'll be violating the non-aggression pact they signed. They violate that, Protostar gives full support to the Exiles, and the Dominion's life gets a thousand times harder. We'll be fine. Just don't shoot first. It'll take Annah and Lyndrys and meet them ahead, try to talk some sense into them."

"I would advise against it, but that's your prerogative." He pointed behind me. "They're comin' from that direction." I confirmed with a nod.

"Annah, Lyndrys." I spoke into my radio. "Change of plans. Meet me at my locator's signal. We got possible Dominion hostilities to diffuse." I could hear Lyndrys scoff.

"Great." She spoke. I started off in the direction the sergeant pointed me in, meeting up with Lyndrys and Annah shortly after. We were only waiting for a few moments before a group of hover cycles appeared before us. Raising a hand, I called to them.

"Hello!" I called, flagging them down. The lead cycle, driven by your typical hoity Cassian pulled before us. "Can I help you gentlemen today?"

"I was just about to ask you... ladies... the same thing." The Cassian spoke. "You do realize you are dangerously close to the Dominion side of the DMZ... the DMZ you were very anxious to set up." I nodded.

"Lyndrys, show this gentleman our credentials." Lyndrys looked into her bag. "My name is Akki Assentia, owner of MetaJoule Construction. I'm under contract from Protostar to serve as a private construction firm to both the Exiles and Dominion in these troubling times." Lyndrys produced her datapad once more and handed it to the Cassian, who looked at it for only a few seconds. Tossing the pad aside, he scoffed.

"I was not informed of your arrival, nor was I informed by our Protostar representative that they had sent any subcontractor, therefore I can only believe you are Exile spies." I drew back.

"What?" I growled.

"Now wait a moment..." Annah spoke, stepping forward.

"Execute them." He ordered the others. Before any of us could react, one of the soldiers on the flank drew a pistol and fired, the blast hitting Ahnnah dead on, knocking the Mechari to the ground. He drew a bead on Lyndrys.

"NO!" I shouted, moving to protect her. A searing pain in my side, and the sensation of collapsing was the last thing I remembered.

"Akki! Akki, love... wake up!" I was once more drawn from a blackout by Lyndrys, the panicked human shaking me vigorously. She smiled when she saw my eyes open. "You're alright... I was so worried..."

"You alright, love..." I asked.

"I'm fine you dork..." I shok my head.

"And the Dominion asshat?" Lyndrys looked concerned.

"You... don't remember...?" She asked.

"I remember that mothertrucker shooting me."

"PTSD, maybe?" I heard Annah speak, her mechanical face looking down at me. "It was quite traumatic."

"You okay, Annah?"

"I require minimal repair. His aim was off. The important thing is that we are all alive. They are not... is it a violation of the agreement if we attacked them?" I blinked at both of them.

"I didn't know you were combat trained, Annah." I mused, slowly getting to my feet.

"I am not. I was out when it started." I looked to her perplexed. I knew as a fact neither Lyndrys nor I could use a gun to save our lives...

"If you didn't kill them... who did?" Lyndrys frowned and went to her datapad.

"Akki... You did." She turned the datapad around to show me footage taken by her probe. It was a figure, vaguely Aurin, bouncing about effortlessly between the patrol soldiers, two long blades on it's arms slicing and hacking through the soldiers. Their cries were cut short by the figure's skilled hands. "This was ten minutes ago."

"Come on! Is that the best you got?" The figure shouted, glaring at the final survivor. "I'm not even turned on yet... That's the problem with you Cassians..." She continued, lifting one blade up and plunging it deep into his chest, twisting. "You don't know how to please a woman..."

"That can't be me." I answered. Lyndrys shot daggers at me.

"Akki... You took that shot, and went down. You weren't down but a few seconds before you turned into this! I saw it with my own eyes!" I looked at the still frame she had up. It was the best shot of the figure to date, and I could see all her features. I could see the similarity in her face... but her eyes. Her eyes were fifty flavors of wrong. Black corneas and neon blue retinas pierced me to the core. Couldn't complain about her fashion sense, however. The jet black bodysuit (I guess that's what it was.) accentuated her curves, however, to say that it covered little was an understatement. Her skin was a brilliant alabaster, her tail swaying gently behind her. Lyndrys looked to me. "This is the scariest part..." pressing play, the video continued. I watched the freaky version of myself look to Lyndrys and retract the blades, sauntering towards her with this sexy walk, and take her head in her hands.

"I bet you know, though... yes... I see it in your eyes... You know how to please a woman..." And with that, almost instantly, she reverted back into me, and collapsed into Lyndrys' arms. The recording cut out there.

"I stopped... because I was pretty shaken up by now. I put you on the ground, and you were out for another five minutes before coming to." The more she spoke, admittedly the more scared I became. I tried to slow my pounding heart.

"Okay... Okay... we can work this out. First off... Annah... Lyn?" Both nodded. "Tell. No one. This is our secret for now. I don't want anyone else to know about this. Not until we know more."

"That is the wisest course of action." Annah nodded.

-Dominion Military Outpost; R-Company. 476 Kilometers outside DMZ.-

General Alyn Dumas sat at his desk, a goblet of a thick red liquid sitting at the edge nearest his idle hand, his other occupied by a datapad that displayed Exile troop movement in the DMZ and beyond. He reached over carefully and took hold of the glass and brought it to his lips. Drinking of the goblet, he studied the datapad, formulating his next attack plan. There came a knock at his door. Replacing the glass on the table, he swallowed and answered. "Come in." He spoke clearly. The door swung open and a tall Cassian man with short brown hair entered. He snapped to a crisp salute and stood rigid and silent. Alyn looked at the man expectantly, as if he were supposed to say something. "Yes, private?" He lead the man on with a rolling motion of his free hand.

"General Dumbass, sir. You told me-"

"Dumas. It's pronounced Dumas." The Cassian blinked.

"Sorry, sir. You told me to inform you if the artifact showed up, sir." Dumas looked the man and blinked.

"And...?" He continued once more, the man speaking.

"The artifact has shown up, sir." Dumas sighed and glared at the man through flat slit eyes.

"Where has the artifact shown up, private?" The Cassian looked blank for a moment, blinking a few times.

"You didn't tell me to get that information, General." Alyn sighed.

"Usually, private, if I ask you to tell me _when_ something shows up, _where_ it shows up is a package deal."

"Right, sir." Another long pause. It was a moment before General Dumas sighed heavily.

"Well, private?"

"I didn't get a location, sir."

"Okay." Dumas mused, standing. "Let's logic this out, hmm?" He walked forward and took hold of his wine glass. "Where did the transmission come from?" The Cassian blinked.

"Planet Nexus." Was his response.

"Alright, that doesn't help at all. That's where we are. Where on Nexus did it come from?"

"Uhmm..." He paused as his gears turned, rusted and unused. "The... DMZ sir."

"DMZ, good. That narrows it down a bit. Who sent the transmission?" The man paused again as he looked around, thinking.

"A Colonel... Matheson, sir." Alyn looked delighted.

"Colonel Matheson, good. And where is Colonel Matheson stationed?" The soldier stared straight ahead, a blank expression on his face.

"This was on Trivial Pursuit: Dominion Edition... uh... ssssuuu... suuuu... Sig...ma?"

"Yes! Very good. Colonel Matheson is stationed in Sigma Sector of the DMZ. Get Matheson on the horn and pull him back to base." The soldier gave that 'wut' expression, causing Alyn to sigh. "Tell Matheson. To return to base. So I can talk to him." The gears in his head suddenly started spinning, the man saluting.

"Sir, yes sir, General Dumbass!" Alyn facepalmed.

"Dumas... it's... General Dumas..." He sighed exasperated. "It is so incredibly hard to find decent help these days..."

-Construction Site-

We went back to camp like nothing happened, to find everyone hard at work setting up. I was pleased to see that they didn't need me to hold their hands the entire project, and could do things by themselves. "There you are, Assentia. Thought the Dominion had gone and killed you." The Sergeant spoke as he saw us, relief visible on his face. I waved away the concern and took my place near the large digital drawing board.

"Don't you worry about me, Sergeant. They looked at our credentials, called their base, and got everything cleared up." I really hated lying, but it was for the best right now. "See you kept my boys on task, thank you for that." The Sergeant laughed at this and shook his massive head.

"Wasn't me. Was your Draken buddy over their." He pointed towards the figure of Andrin giving orders. I nodded and laughed. Typical Andrin... pick up the slack when I'm gone. "You got a lot of good people here, Assentia. No one has a bad word to say about you... 'cept that little fella'. Says you don't blow up nearly enough buildings." I couldn't hold back the mirth at this. Igon was so predictable.

"Yea... we're in the construction business, Sergeant, not demolition. Especially not on this planet. Don't take much of what Igon says seriously. He's a little iffy in the head. When I hired him, he asked of he could snort Dentonium off my back..." Both Lyndrys and the sergeant laughed at this. "I haven't a clue why you two think that's so funny. I think it's kinda creepy."

"No, no..." Lyn chimed in, shaking her head. "It's just that I remember that day... and I hardly think jeans and a button up blouse constitute a 'Hey boys, wanna do a line off my back' kinda girl."

"Moral of the story is, don't take Igon too too seriously." I finished, looking over how the project was progressing.

"Regardless, Assentia. Personal misgivings about you aside, you do good work." I looked the the sergeant, who I had worked with for quite a number of times in the past, and slapped his back.

"What's wrong with me, Sergeant? We still bitter about Hedoth II?" Can't say I could blame him. How am I supposed to build wooden structures on a planet with no trees to be found, and a ground made of ten foot thick steel?

"Hedoth II was bullshit and you know it." No complaints there. I was assigned to build a series of watch towers along a ridge, but no one told me that I couldn't get any timber there... and I couldn't just use the damn ground. What is the world coming to?

"Regardless of your misgivings, Sergeant, I'm glad you were assigned as our military escort. After the welcoming the Dominion gave, I'm glad I'm on no one's side."

"Akki Assentia?" A somewhat familiar voice called to me, causing me to turn. Standing in the grass, as snooty as ever was a familiar Cassian man. Wait... that's the bugger that almost had me killed!

"That's me. Can I help you?" I decided to take things a little slower and not panic.

"Colonel Matheson of the Dominion. I wanted to apologize about earlier..."

"No need to apologize, Colonel..." We were both speaking in generalities, but we knew each other's meanings. "Doing your job and all that. What can I do for you?"

"I have been informed that I am to offer you a chance to meet with my commanding officer, so you may discuss how you may be of assistance to the Dominion." Heh. First you shoot me, then you come crawling back like a kicked puppy. Typical military.

"I could be convinced. Where does he or she wish to meet?"

"I've been authorized to escort you and another to our base. If you would come with me..." I caught Lyndrys' glance, the woman charging through the crowd.

"I would be pleased to accompany you, Colonel." I turned the conversation around on to Lyndrys. "Colonel, I'd like to introduce you to my Geological Specialist Lyndrys Riess." Lyndrys glared dagger at him, grappling onto my arm in a very 'back off, bitch... she's mine' fashion. Lyndrys glared at him, then as a courtesy, extended her hand.

"Pleasure." The Colonel gave her hand a little shake, walking on glass around the pair of us. Her words left her mouth like venom from a snake's. "What brings you back?" Her meaning was closer along the lines of 'when are you leaving again?'

"An offer for you and the chief engineer here. My commanding officer would like to invite you to dinner to discuss future plans." Lyndrys was about as wary about the situation as I was.

"Okay." She answered simply. "I'm coming with her." The Cassian, Matheson, nodded to this, and motioned back the way he came.

"That is fine, ladies. Please, follow me." I won't say I wasn't watching him. Something was fishy... first he tries to have us executed, and then the change of heart? Something wreaked.

Lyndrys called out to Andrin that we would be gone for a bit, but to carry on as if we were still there. The Draken gave a snappy salute and started barking orders as usual. I lead Lyndrys, making sure to keep my eye on Matheson and my hand interwoven with hers, just to keep her calm and tell her everything would be fine. It was only a half lie, as I was trying to convince myself of the same. I didn't like it, and I could tell, just judging by how hard Lyndrys held onto my hand, she didn't much like it either.

The hovercycle he lead us to was a typical design, a medium-sized side-car attached to the side. I lowered myself down onto the seat as Lyndrys plopped herself down on my lap, still glaring daggers at the Cassian as I held onto her. She seemed awfully protective of me today. With a rev of the engine, the Hovercycle sped off away from the construction site.

He was taking us deep into Dominion territory, that much I could tell. We traveled for a good three hours, the barren landscape of Planet Nexus rushing past us. Lyndrys spent half the trip glaring at the man, and the latter half holding onto me, looking at the bracelet on my wrist. I took her hand and gave her a knowing stare. If we were to pass this thing off as a normal, run-of-the-mill bracelet, we couldn't pay it any mind. Smiling and nodding, Lyn gave me a kiss on the lips to reassure me.

We reached a small outpost at the tail end of our trip, the hovercycle coming to a stop. "Alright, ladies. Here we are." He spoke simply as he dismounted. "General Dumas would like to see you." He lead us into the outpost, past a veritable phalanx of soldiers going through a training regimen.

"Are you gearing up for a fight, Colonel?" Lyndrys asked, the man looking over to where her eyes rested.

"Ah, yes. We figure it's only a matter of time before hostilities arise. We must be prepared." He paused for a moment, then as if it were a secondary thought, added in: "Only a precaution, you understand."

"Of course." I answered as he ushered us into the main structure. Sitting inside the building, at a long table, was a man of obvious Cassian birth, his short brown hair cropped neatly, his uniform pressed and clean.

"Ah, Ms. Assentia... so glad you could join me. Please, have a seat." It was hard to tell, but it was almost like he couldn't tell which one was which. I took the seat directly across from him, Lyndrys sitting next to me. "Tell me, who's this you've brought?"

"This is Lyndrys, my Geological Suvey Specialist." I spoke simply. His attention snapped to me, finally able to tell who was who.

"Ah, excellent. Before we get down to business, allow me to express my deep consolidations for the actions of my subordinates. We only received word of your arrival a few precious hours ago."

"No need to be concerned, General. Your men had... horrible accuracy." I watched the General's lips flicker in some unknown emotion... anger maybe. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"Of course..." He stretched out. "We were informed that you are to be here on Nexus for some years, yes?" I gave a gentle nod to confirm, watching another Cassian begin to serve dinner. "I do hope you've brought your appetite, Ms. Assentia."

"After the ride, yes..." Lyndrys looked at the food with a little smile. "Contract has us working on and off for both sides for a period of three years, with a possibility of an extension, should the need arises." He picked up a datapad from the table, previously unseen, and poked at it.

"I see. You do good work, Assentia, I can tell. I'm impressed that you managed to assemble a group of people so fundamentally different. Chua, Aurin, Cassian, Granok... You're got charisma to match our own Emperor... Tell me, if you would, how do you do it?"

"Easy." I responded gently as the other Cassian placed a plate in front of me. I frowned a bit. It was my favorite dish, Lyceen Steak with a Rosdower sauce. "I find people work best when you give into their primal desire for money. Gold is the most efficient leash, I find..." I looked up. "You've been doing your homework, General. I find a man who knows a woman's favorite dish without asking her first to be exceedingly creepy." He laughed as he accepted his own plate and began in earnest to eat.

"You would be surprised what I know about you. You first started work with Mil-Agro shortly after it was bought by Protostar, then you were assigned to the good-will committee to Aroborea. You're a pacifist who enjoys nature and money, but have the strangest penchant for destruction and weapons." He grabbed his mouth with a cloth in that hoity 'mightier then thou' manner that just posses me off. "To be completely honest, Ms. Assentia, you are exactly the kind of evil the Dominion strives to avoid having any dealings with. No loyalty, no honor, no trust... Tell me, Ms. Assentia... is there anything you do honor?" The corner of my lips twitched as he insulted me. I placed my fork down and wiped my mouth.

"I give you the honor, loyalty and trust that you give to me, General. A man who places the good of his soldiers over the good of who supports them is a General who is setting himself up to fail." He twitched... ever so slightly and nearly invisibly... but it was there. "Are you the kind of General who sets up his own failure? Or is there a single fibre of your being that cares about anything but yourself?"

"I wouldn't pretend to understand the complexities of war..."

"I've seen war, General. The tool of tyrants and religions to keep hold of people who are otherwise smart enough to bugger out at first chance. That's the problem with your beloved Dominion. You think you know what's best for everyone. Most people... don't... like being pawns." I looked down at the plate. My stomach growled loudly, overpowering anything else I might have added in. Undeterred, I added in the rest of it. "To be honest, General... Protostar's Neutrality Agreement is the only thing keeping me on Dominion money. I don't like Dominion gold... too rich." He went silent... all that upperclass Dominion education finallyfinally. I watched with a sicksick sense of humor as he floundered for words, before falling completely silent and turning back to the dinner plate before him. Lyndrys and I did the same, turning our attentions back to the subject of food.

We sat and ate in silence for about forty minutes as we slowly ate and thought about our next jabs. I caught the good General peering up every so often to stare at the bracelet on my wrist. "Mighty interesting bracelet you have, my dear. Where did you find it?" I blinked at his question, then looked at the bracelet, I smiled.

"What? This?" I chuckled a bit and showed it to him. "It's just a viable I picked up on a shopping trip a few months back. I wouldn't pay it any mind. Lyn liked it because it matched my eyes." His eyebrows furrowed in that manner that told me he was thinking my words over carefully, searching them meticulously for any sign of weakness. Then, after a few moments, his face went blank, and I was unable to glean what kind of thoughts he may be having.

"I see." He answered finally, a tone of total neutrality about his voice. We slowly finished dinner; myself spending most of the time looking at him out the corners of my eyes and over the goblet, just to be certain he wouldn't try anything. When it was over, he dabbed the corners of his mouth a few more times, and puffed up, speaking in a clear voice. "Well then!" He placed both hands face down on either side of his plate, a soldier collecting the dishes. "This has been rather entertaining... would you like my driver to ferry you both back?"

"I thought we were going to discuss construction plans." He grinned.

"Nonsense. You are very busy, I think. You should complete your current construction project before even talking about another. There shall be time enough for discussions in the near future." I doubt this was too far from the truth. Nonetheless, I nodded and cleaned myself up as the same soldier collected my plate.

"Sounds fair. Is there some manner that I can communicate with you? You know, for when the time comes?" The Cassian General thought for a moment, then smiled an almost cruel grin.

"When the time comes, Ms. Assentia, we shall contact you." That didn't set my heart at ease one little bit... Lyndrys and I stood along with General Dumas and bowed.

"Very well, then. We shall see you when the time comes... General Dumbass..." I couldn't help myself. His mouth twitched several times as he hid his emotions.

"That's... Dumas..." We were escorted out of the structure, and back into the courtyard.

-Back Inside-

"No doubt about it. That's the Artifact, alright. To see it in it's dormant form... It's like seeing a stripper clothed... You know it's only a matter of time before they come off... and all her beauty if laid bare. She does not yet know what it is, yet, but I dare say she shall find out too soon. Colonel!" Matheson saluted.

"Sir!"

"Bring Assentia back here, unconscious, and see that her associate is escorted back... only to have a tragic accident halfway back."

"Wild animals, or gravity, sir?" The General thought for a moment.

"I think today is a gravity day, Colonel. See it done."

"I shall, sir."

-Outside-

The pair of us waited for another hoverbike to come by and pick us up. It was only a few moments before two swung by, both piloted by Cassian soldiers. They stood up on the bikes, saluting.

"Ladies. General Dumas has a parting gift for you, Ms. Assentia, and requested that you return to receive it. Lyndrys, was it? You and I shall start back." Lyn looked at me questioningly. I smiled and nodded, telling her it was safe.

"I'll be just a bit behind you, love. Head on back and make sure Andrin and the boys haven't torn the camp apart yet."

"Sure." She nodded and smiled. "See you in a bit, love."

I faced the building once again and was motioned in by two more soldiers. As we marched in, I noted a disturbing lack of any kind of joy, as if being in the military sucked all the happiness out of-

A sharp pain at the top back of my head sen t me reeling forward, grabbing at my throbbing skull. "Ow...!" I growled, inhaling through my teeth. "Owwww... ow..." I turned sharply to face the young Cassian soldier, his rifle in his hands as though he had just finished a butt strike. "What the hell are you doing?!" I growled.

"Trying... to knock you... out?" He spoke, a sheepish smile on his face. I shook my head.

"No... No, no, stupid. You hit me way too high, and too hard. A hit like that could kill a girl..." I turned around and pointed at the base of my skull. "It's down here where the skull meets the spine... and don't hammer down like that... a gentle upward strike will give you all the effect you'll need."

"Sorry... Sorry, this is my first day... still learning."

"Nothing wrong with learning, try it again." He gave it one last try, the rifle butt hitting me swift and clean across the back of the head.

"How's that?"

"That's much better, I thi-" The effect was nearly instant as I felt my body drop to the steel. Upon second thought... teaching him how to do it was probably far from my smartest move...

I awoke what felt like seconds later, my head still pounding from both the hits I took, and several other indistinquishable pains over my body. "Ugh... That was dumb of me..." I mused in relation to my last conscious memory. I tried to hold my throbbing skull, but neither of my hands decided to respond. "Wha-?" Craning my neck, I took note that my arms, legs and torso was belted down to a medical table.

"Ah, awake again, I see." Came the powerful, droning voice of General Dumas. "...the funniest thing happened just now. You see, when I mentioned the bracelet of yours, you..." He chuckled a little and moved so I could see him. He was wearing a white lab coat over his uniform. "...You didn't react." A pause. "So I'm thinking... maybe she doesn't know what it is. Imagine that!" He was being as sarcastic as possible. "Do you know what it is, Assentia?"

"Let me go, General. If Protostar finds out about this..."

"They won't." He responded casually. His voiced changed to a sympathetic one. "'Yes, we spoke. She left, and two of my soldiers escorted them back. I get a report of an Exile attack, and your contractors were killed... an aggressive act from the Exiles...'" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"The old 'kill me and blame your enemies' schtick. I give you an A for efficiency, but I'm going to have to dock you points for originality." He smiled that venomous smile once more.

"I care little for originality, Assentia. You deserve an explanation. This bracelet..." his hand fell upon my wrist. "Is an exceedingly old Eldan artifact that has followed Humanity since the Cassian's exodus from the filth-ridden Earth... from a time when we had no idea of the Eldan. A prize sought after by men... taught and killed over... yet presented only to women. We called it... the WitchBlade." He placed his other hand on my wrist as well. "Isn't it fascinating?"

"Stranger danger." I mused, not really liking his hands on me.

"Come now, Assentia! You're part of history! A living legend! You can use your talents for the betterment of the Dominion."

"I was waiting on that. Always the same with you maniacal types. I want to remain neutral, regardless of whatever talents you think I have." He paused to my words then, as though I had remained quiet, continued talking.

"Do you know why the Blade has attached itself to you, Assentia? Do you know why it chose a lesser creature over the countless perfect Cassian specimens on Nexus? I'll tell you why. Many millions of years ago, when the Eldan ruled our galaxy... before the humans of Earth first crawled out of their cesspool... before the Chua knew the glory of science... before the Draken had the power of sentience... the Eldan saw greatness in the lesser beings. Saw potential - and so, they strove to nurture this greatness. They touched each of the great races, molded them to their ideal of perfection. They left evidence of this in our blood. Markers to chart our growth and expansion. With each generation, each child born, the markers weakened as unmarked and marked interbred. Most Dominion citizens do not even have markers of half strength... My own a measly third strength...

"But you... I took the liberty to take a blood sample while you were unconscious, and do you know what we found? Eldan markers in your blood, as strong and as pure as the day the Eldan themselves bestowed them upon us. Now I know why the WitchBlade... an Eldan artifact, chose you over your betters. Because to it... We are the lesser breed. One of only fifteen in the entire universe. Pure. Pristine. Virgin blood for the Widower Maker." He finally stopped monologuing.

"Well, congratulations to me. I tell you, I don't feel at all special. As a matter of fact, I want this thing off probably as much as you do. It scares the tar out of me. If I could take it off - and believe me, I've tried - I would happily give it to you. However, seeing as that's not a thing, why don't you let me go." The man smiled.

"Oh, but Assentia... we've not tried everything." He snapped his fingers, a tall Mechari striding into the room, carting a laser chainsaw in his hand. "See, your solutions hinged upon keeping your arm attached. Mine do not." My eyes lit up on the chainsaw.

"Whoa! Hey now! I need that arm! It's my favorite arm!"I struggled again the straps holding me down. "You're some kind of psychopath! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Psychopath, Assentia?" A mocking smile crossed his lips. "I'm going to have to dock you points for originality." I glowered the bastard for mocking me with my own words. "As to your question, what I am doing is claiming my prize." He motioned to the Mechari, who rose the laser chainsaw and pulled the chain, a beam of hardened light appearing between the emitters and expanding to resemble a chainsaw blade. The Mechari's mechanical face twisted into a smile.

"It has been so long since I have done an amputation... Do feel free to scream a little, Assentia. I do love it so when my subjects scream as they die."


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: I had not actually planned on continuing this for many reasons… most notably that it seemed to get zero views *weird crossover, I know*. However, after WildStar's new Free to Play model has come out – and I'm playing it now – I've decided to continue. Just so you all know, if you do read this and do play WildStar, you can find me on the Entity PvE server under the name Akki Assentia. I am open to Role Play, and if you want to roll some of these characters to RP with me… I won't complain. But that WILL change the ending.

Two

I watched in horror as the Mechari lowered the laser chainsaw near my arm, the heat from the blade licking my pale skin. Just before the blade began to take a bite, the medical door opened, a haggard Dominion soldier rushing in.

"General Dumbass, sir!" He spoke clearly.

"It's Dumas!" Dumas barked back. "What is it, soldier, I am in the middle of a very important project!" He obviously disliked interruptions. I was okay with them, given my predicament.

"A large group of Exile forces are attacking, sir! They've already breached the outer wall! They're in our base, killing our dudes!" Dumas looked sour at this... very sour. "We need everyone available to defend!"

"Gah..." He growled, looking at me. "I guess that includes me and the doctor, doesn't it?" The soldier nodded, Dumas smiling condescendingly to me. "This is your lucky day, Assentia. You get a few more precious moments to bid farewell to your lovely arm."

"Why don't you untie me, General? I promise not to flee once you're occupied."

"You're adorable, Assentia, but no. You and that lovely artifact on your arm will be mine by sunset." He turned to the soldier and started out, then spoke to the guards at the door. "Watch her. Make sure she doesn't escape, don't let her even move until I get back."

"Make sure she escapes. Got it." One drones, saluting. This caused Dumas to stop.

"No, no, no... make sure she _doesn't_ escape." The soldiers nodded again.

"Make sure she doesn't stay. Got it." Dumas pinched his nose.

"No... dammit. Listen to my words. Make sure. That Aurin. _Does_. _Not_. Leave the room. Make sure. She stay tied down. Until I return." He spoke slowly.

"Make sure she stays in the room, unless you return."

"No, you low-borne inbreds!" He growled. "You know what. Just stay here. I'll be back in a while."

"Yes, sir." Dumas turned to leave, the two soldiers starting after him.

"What are you doing?"

"We're coming with you." The frustration was clear on the General's face.

"No, no... idiots." He growled. Pointing to the guards, he tried something simpler. "You. Stay." He drones. "Me. Go."

"Oh! Okay, should have said that in the first place!" The fell back into place. "Should have said that in the first place." He didn't even deign to answer back. Probably to avoid a coronary. He just walked off and left me tied to the table.

Moments passed before the sounds of fighting reached my ears. The Exiles must be making some progress... which to be honest, with what I've seen of the General's army did not come as a surprise at all. Through the open door, I watched a Granok and an Aurin - both male and both touting huge greatswords - walk right between the two dullards standing guard. Once they were inside, the Aurin put a hand to his ear.

"We're here. Yeah, strangest thing, though... the Dominion's 'High-Value Prisoner' is just a woman..."

"Oi!" I growled. "You let me out and say that again, I'll smack the smug clean off you!" He seemed to ignore me.

"Yes, sir. The soldiers here seem a little stupid... press the attack just a little longer until we can escape." Wait... was this whole attack a rescue attempt...? For me? The Aurin crossed over to me and went about the duty of freeing my limbs. "Come on, lady. We don't have a whole lot of time." Free, I made haste to jump off the table.

"Thank you..." I mused, rubbing my sore wrist. "...but how'd you know I was here...?"

"Dommie communications." The Granok spoke. "They've been abuzz about a high value target they had. We've checked cells, and no one. You're the only one here. Why'd they capture you? What kind of intel do you have?"

"Intel? I'm not a spy! I'm a contractor!" I responded. "My name is Akki Assentia, I work for Protostar!"

"A builder? What kind of use would the Dominion have with you? Build a spa?"

"No, they were after-" I started to mention the... whatever Dumas called it, the WitchBlade? Something like that. I started to mention it, but my sanity slapped that out of me. "-I don't even know..." I changed subjects. "Look, I would greatly appreciate it if you'd take me back to my construction site in the DMZ. I need to finish my job."

"We can bring you there." Came the Granok. Everything stopped as I waited for them to start out.

"Well? I'd like to leave now."

"There's a process to these rescue quests, you know. We go once we get the reward for turning it in."

"Rewa-" Was that what this was about?! "Oh, yes. Let me just pull that pair of green leather belts I keep in my back pocket for rewards just on the off-damn-chance I get kidnapped, then summarily rescued." I responded with no shortage of sarcasm. They paused.

"We'll wait."

"Oh fer-" I facepalmed. "Look, get me back to my construction site, and I promise you'll both be rewarded handsomely, but I have literally nothing on me right now."

"Good enough for me. Rhak'zor, you've got point." The massive Granok gripped his weapon and charged out the door. I decided to stay behind the nice soldiers with the big swords as we made our way out of the base. Once we left the building and entered the courtyard, I was shocked at the scale of the operation the Exiles had dedicated to my rescue. The yard was alight with all forms of weapons fire, blades flying as soldiers fell on both sides. The Aurin put his hand back to his ear.

"We're free and clear! Let's jet!" He called.

"Alright, you heard the man! We are leaving!" One by one the Exiles filed behind us, covering our escape. A few hundred feet from the facility were a handful of large, armored trucks, their backs open waiting for us. APCs? They had pulled all the stops out. A woman hung out of one APC, waving us in.

"Get in here! Come on, our window is closing and fast!" The Granok and Aurin practically drug me inside and sat me down. A few more followed us in before the hatch closed, the red-headed human sitting across from me. "Alright, treehugger. You have ten seconds to tell me why you were flagged as a Beet Red Priority... and I am not a patient woman."

"I don't know! This is all happening so fast..." The woman sighed.

"Look, my name is Erebus Pezzini, field commander of Exile forces on this continent. We picked up a transmission on Dominion priority wavelengths about a high value target and a powerful weapon. We didn't find a weapon, but we found you."

"Pezzini...?" I asked, remembering something Dumas said. The woman quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes... have you heard of me?"

"N-no... I just thought I recognized the name is all... Sorry." Erebus looked at me suspiciously, but seemed to shake it off.

"I know as a fact you're not one of my soldiers, and the Exiles have no spies on this continent yet... so what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you what I told your men. I'm a Protostar Subcontractor licensed out to both sides to establish a foothold on this continent."

"Ah, so you're the girl I'm supposed to talk to... Akki Assentia, yes?" I was happy someone finally recognized me. Nodding I loosened up.

"Yes, yes that's my name. I had started construction when our Dominion friends decided to take me. I have no idea why." I watched her eyes flicker down for a moment, then back up. "I'm glad you came along, Ms. Pezzini."

"Commander Pezzini, please. I didn't spend six months of my two year journey learning military tactics to be referred to as 'Ms' Pezzini." She leaned back. "How long have you been in possession of that bracelet, Ms. Assentia?" Why does it always come back to this thing...

"A few months. I bought it before I came here." I still didn't trust this woman.

"I don't know where in the galaxy you could purchase Eldan artifacts - least of all that specific one."

"Okay fine! I found it in a damn rock we had to clear to start construction, okay? Why is this thing so interesting to everyone?!" Erebus shook her head with a crass grin.

"Not everyone, Akki. Just a select few people in the know."

"Just you and General Dumbass in there."

"Wait, General Dumas? General Alyn Dumas?"

"I was too busy trying not to lose my arm to worry about learning his first name. Who is he, anyway?"

"A specialist, like myself. He and I both study Eldan artifacts for practical applications. Unfortunately, the only 'practical application' Dumas even believes exists is war." She mused. "I, on the other hand, am a firm believer of 'secondary applications'. Even a weapon can have another use."

"I'm not going to be used by either side, Commander. Dumas was willing to amputate my arm for this..." I turned defensive. "...What are you willing to do?" I stood and rushed to the back of the APC. "Stop the vehicle, let me out." Erebus smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"Would you relax, Assentia."

"That's Ms. Assentia to you! I did spend two years learning my trade so I could be treated with respect! I refuse to be used as a weapon by either side! My contract has a strict neutrality clause!"

"...and currently the Exiles hold your contract, correct? That means, until such time as your services are no longer needed, you work for us, and that goes for 'll your assets; materials and personnel. The WitchBlade on your arm? That's an asset. An asset I aim to exploit every chance I get." I frowned. Shit, first the Dominion, now the Exiles... I always thought they were the ones who were in the right... anymore...? I don't know if there is a right answer.

"...and if I say no?"

"I'm afraid 'no' stopped being an answer the second you slapped that on your wrist."

"The second I..." My rage reignited. "You think I did this intentionally? That I painted this fucking target on my back? Do you think that if I was given a choice between uneventfully doing my job, or spend the rest of my foreseeable life on the run from two power-mad armies... I'd choose the latter?! What kind of world do you live in where a sane woman makes that choice?! I'm a victim here you psychopath! Not a trophy!"

"Victim or trophy, Assentia. Choice or not, it doesn't matter. Your life has just gotten a lot bloodier very quickly. The WitchBlade is a powerful artifact... perhaps the most powerful Eldan artifact in existence. It exists to fight, to be in control. Sooner or later, that thing will take control of you, and get it's first taste of blood in fivesome thousand years... and once that happens, it's all over. You're a slave." My frown deepened. When I blacked out the first time, and turned into that... thing... was that what she meant? Was I already it's pawn?

I sat in silence for the rest of the trip, thinking over her words. To say they bothered me may have been a bit of an understatement. I stared at the bracelet, sitting happily upon my right wrist and sneered at it. This is all your fault... announcing an hour in, I headed someone from the front call out.

"Incoming!" He cried as the APC shook violently. I instantly grabbed hold of the nearest object - which in this case was Erebus' knee - to brace myself.

"What the hell! Report!"

"Dominion, ma'am! Dominion troops crawling all over the site!" What?!

"Whst the hell!" I growled, trying to look out the front. Sure as the sunrise, a large number of Dominion soldiers were swarming about the site, some shooting at us while others fired into the camp. You sons of bitches better hope none of my men are dead... Erebus pressed a hand to her ear and spoke.

"Alright, boys! Dommies decided to crash our return get ready to come out hot!" I continued to look out the window, watching a Drakken figure I recognized swinging a sledgehammer like a greatsword.

"There! Crash through their lines and meet up with that Drakken!" I called, pointing over the driver's shoulder.

"You heard the lady!" Came Erebus' powerful voice. Holding onto whatever I could find, I braced myself as we plowed through the Dominion lines, some soldiers doing a better job at dodging them others. The moment the APC came to a stop, the rear hatch dropped and everyone piled out. The Dominion was met with superior numbers and shots. In the distraction, I sprinted to Andrin.

"Akki! By the stars, I have never been so happy to see your face!" His own visage, his back-curled horns and sharp teeth curled into a gleeful smile. "When the Dominion attacked, I had feared the worst, but now that you and Lyndrys have returned, we can make the fight to these bastards!"

"Where is Lyndrys, I need to talk to her." Andrin's smile faded a these words left my mouth.

"What do you mean? Is she not with you?"

"No, I sent her back ahead of time to-" I paused, then mentally slapped myself. The Dominion. Of course... I shouldn't have trusted them. "I should stop being surprised at the Dominion... What's the situation? Any casualties?"

"Ha! Nonsense! Several injuries, but these soldiers are so low level, they can't hit us!"

"Low level?" I mused.

"Training level! Their training level is sub par." His grin only widened. "Risa is tending to our wounded while Annah helps Jake and Igon retrofit one of the Dominion speeder bikes! We were going to use it to find you."

"We'll still need it to find Lyndrys."

"Who are your friends?"

"Not friends. Associates. Commander Pezzini is the CO of Exile forces on the continent. We're going to be... having them around for a time." Andrin nodded, looking rather pleased. "Speaking of which... where did everyone get weapons?"

"The Dominion! They were nice enough to die with their weapons within arms reach. After Igon gave the first group of them a Dentonium Hot Pocket, we took their weapons and fought back! You should have seen it! Glorious!" I guess you can take the Drakken out of the fight, but you can't take the fight out of the Drakken. There came a commotion from behind me, cheers and hollars or joy rising up. We were victorious.

"Keep those weapons, boys. I have a feeling the Dominion won't leave us any time soon."

"Boss Lady! Igon thought he heard Boss Lady!" From a nearby cargo container, which by the looks of it was converted into a makeshift bunker, came the little form of Igon sprinting towards me full speed. He leapt into the air and wrapped his arms and legs about my face. "Boss Lady! We thought'cho was deadified!" Peeling him from my face, I held the Chua at arms length.

"Take more then these sods to kill me. Though I do owe Commander Pazzini and her men a thank you. I may have returned a quarter of the woman I was without her aid." I looked towards Annah, the Mechari woman looking quite pleased.

"Assentia. I am glad to see you are still very much alive. It seems our efforts with the bike was for naught." I shook my head, blue ears flopping about.

"Not quite, Annah. Lyndrys is still missing." I reached onto my belt and detached the small circular disk from my left hip. Holding it up, it displayed a hologram with a blue dot in the center and five rings outward. Near the edge of the fifth ring was a red dot. "There she is... almost out of range... just about two hundred and fifty kilometers out... we can make it if we hurry." Annah threw her leg over the driver's seat as I leapt into the passenger's seat. "Andrin! You know what you're doing!" He raised a hand to confirm, nodding. Annah revved the engine and gunned it forward, dust kicking a trail behind us.

"'Oh yeah, Assentia. I'll bring her back nice and safe.' You're such a fucking idiot, Akki... trusting the Dominion..." I grumbled to myself in a self-depreciating, staring intently at the little blue dot getting closer.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. The Dominion are master manipulators. They've manipulated the galaxy into believing they were the Eldan's chosen." Annah mused, her mechanical face crunching up against the wind. "She's alive. She's tough." I sighed and nodded.

"I know she is it's just..." I looked at the bracelet on my wrist. "...everything was just fucking dandy until this thing takes a liking to me." Annah nodded. "First Dumas and the Dominion, then Erebus and the Exiles. I feel like the last slice of pizza on poker night." I settled into the seat and locked eyes with the blue dot.

-Earlier-

Lyndrys watched her Dominion chauffeur drive across the rocky plains, his neutral expression disconcerting her. They'd been driving for a while, and something about the whole thing bothered her. If Akki was just going to be a minute, why hadn't they waited. She opened her bag on her lap, gazing in. If it came to that... "Nexus really is a beautiful planet." The driver finally mused after two-some hours of silence.

"...yeah." Lyndrys agreed with a passive nod, her little scan bot bobbing gently above her. Her data pad blinked. A scan. Sliding it out of her bag just enough, she looked it over. It was an EKG scan. From her driver. Elevated heart rate, increased respiration... something was wrong. Lyndrys looked up slowly, stuffing her datapad back into her bag, fingering something else in her bag.

"So many beautiful species." Another pause. "Most are carnivorous and hostile, of course."

"Of course..." She answered. Her heart skipped as the pieces slowly fell into place. Her hand came out of her bag and in one quick motion a gunshot echoed across the plains.

-At That Time-

The hover bike slowed as they approached. "Do you see her?" I asked, surveying the land. Annah was quiet as she stood on the bike, her head slowly scanning the horizon.

"Negative." She answered. I threw myself out of the side car and clicked the scanner, zooming in to show the surrounding fifty meters.

"Lyndrys!" I called into the air. I reached the ping, only to find her datapad lying upon the grass. "Lyndrys!" I called again with a stronger tone.

"...help please..." A small tone called from a nearby cliff. Breaking into a dead sprint, I slid to a stop and flattened myself down to look. Lyndrys was hanging onto a rocky outstripping.

"Lyn! Hang on!"

"Can't do much else, love..." She muttered with a grim chuckle. I got to my feet and faced Annah, already raiding the hover bike for some kind of help.

"Annah?"

"Looking..." She reassured me. Looking back down, I heard a male grunt.

"Stop squirming you fuck!" I heard Lyndrys growl. "You'll make us both fall!" Gripped onto her legs, hanging on for dear life was the Dominion soldier. Lyndrys' grip shifted, rock's tumbling out of the wall and bouncing off their backs.

"We don't have time! Annah! How much can you lift?"

"My servos can lift up to eight hundred pounds."

"Good enough. Grab my feet and lower me down." She nodded and did as instructed. Once I was over the edge, my skirt flopped over along with my hair. I grabbed hold of Lyndrys' arms. "Lyn, honey... hold onto me and don't let go." She wrapped her numb fingers around my wrists, her knuckles turning white as she held on for dear life. "I got her. Annah, pull us up!"

"Confirmed." She heaved us up over the ledge, all three hangers flopping over each other. Lyndrys remained on her back, soaking in all that lovely gravity NOT trying to kill her, while the Dominion soldier tried to stand. Catching him by his uniform, I pulled him close.

"Going somewhere?"

"If I said no... would you believe me?" I only shook my head. "Worth a shot..." I helped him to his feet and put one arm around his neck.

"Alright you... You're going to give me the answers I want, or you're going back over the edge, and we'll see if this chicken-shit can fly."

"S-sure thing..." He choked out. "Can I do for you?"

"Tell me everything you know about this... WitchBlade." I loosened my grip around his neck, but kept him in place.

"Sure thing... It's like General Dumas said... It's an ancient Eldan weapon... older then probably everyone on Nexus combined... legend calls it to Widower. It's death itemized. Men have fought over it for years - centuries - but it mostly seeks out women. It latches on to them and drives them mad with the ecstasy of combat... fills their minds with orgasmic endorphin rushes... makes them love to fight, to kill. The more you fight it... the stronger it becomes. The more you ignore it... the stronger it becomes."

"Next question. How do I get it off?"

"I don't know... It's never been said to even be able to be removed. It's always the same story. The Blade finds a user... they stay around for a time... and before long, the Blade disappears along with the user."

"What happens to them?" I continued to interrogate him.

"We don't know... there's never any body... No trace of them. They just vanish. It's like they never even existed."

"Dumas said something about 'genetic markers' in my blood. Explain."

"That's pretty straight forward. Eldan markers, present in the bloodstreams of every species the Eldan interfered with their social development. As marked and non-marked breed, the markers weaken until they're too week to even exist. Yours are pure... untouched. You have been - by design or accident - bred over millennia by pure-blooded Marked Eldan Aurin and pure-blooded Marked Eldan Aurin into the perfect creature... One of only three pure-blooded Marked in the entire Dominion... the entire Galaxy."

"Aside from the obvious, what do those markers mean?" He squirmed little in my grasp.

"Criminies, you are strong. What do you bench-press?" I gave him a firm shake.

"Answer me!"

"I don't know! My Markers are only at a fifth strength! Physically, it doesn't make you any different from your peers. Like a dog! Mixed breed dogs aren't any different from pure pedigree ones, right? They can be just as fast, just as smart. But the pure breed... It's more of a mark of victory. A trophy. Every single Eldan artifact on this planet is going to look at you and drool. As it stands, this planet is more your kingdom then anything. Temples... datacubes... consoles dormant for millions of years... You are there Queen."

"Last question. You've been super helpful. Give me one reason I should let you live."

"I can give you two. The first, is I know so much more then that. I've been with Dumas for years, since he first heard of the WitchBlade. I have all the profiles of the last ten users known to the Dominion commuted to memory - yours included. I can tell you anything I know. And the second... kind of ties into the first but... I know as a fact, you're a pacifist, and you don't like killing." I paused, teeth grinding. Spinning around, I slammed him into the ground.

"You're right. I don't. Annah. Keep an eye on him. I'm not going to kill him... but like hell he's going back to Dumas."

"We could rig one of the cargo containers into a makeshift cell. Keep him there."

"I don't like the idea, but yeah. Let's do that. In the mean time..." Lyndrys had recollections her bag and datapad at this point, moving her little scan bot near the soldier and giving him a little zap on his neck, knocking him out. "That should keep him out for a good long time. I'm exhausted. Let's head back."

"Agreed." I nod, picking up the unconscious Dominion soldier and throwing him over the rear engine of the hover bike. I took the sidecar with Lyndrys as Annah got seated to drive.

"Your life always this interesting, Assentia?" Annah asked, turning the bike on.

"No. This is an... unwanted distraction.

-General Dumas-

"Dammit all to hell, she's gone!" Dumas shouted, slamming his fist into the bed. "The attack... the whole damn thing was just a damned distraction!" He stretched, turning here and there, trying to find out how to best vent his rage. "Find her. I want her found, I want her back here, dead or alive!" He paused. "Wait... alive. If she's dead, the Blade will just find the next strongest markers. I need to make sure that's one of my girls! And get that god damn merc on the horn!" The man he barked orders to blinked.

"Uhhhh..."

"SPRINGTRAP! HERE! NOW!"


End file.
